Undescribable Romance
by JEK623
Summary: Oneshot! Dallas Winston and Cherry Valance's romance just happens by chance, both grieving over death. ONESHOT of fluff. Rated T for Terracotta.. -heart-


The Outsiders.

Cherry Valance and Dallas Winston.

SUMMARY: OK so like, I like the Outsiders, had to read it for school and LOVED IT! And I thought why not Cherry/Dally. What could go wrong? (DALLY DIDN'T DIE, IN MY MIND. I would keep Johnny alive too, but it just didn't work with the concept...) ONESHOT!

Right? :D (Sure, I'm insane 'hearts') [I don't swear. I wrote what Dallas would say .]

A/N: THIS TAKES PLACE PRESENT-DAY 2011!

.

.

.

.  
>I parked my baby blue Stingray in the graveyard's parking lot. I grab my bouquet of black roses (I heard they meant remorse) and get out, walking slowly, my lip quivering as I walk down a gravel pathway toward my destination. I glance at some of the relatives and family friends. And I drop a single red rose on Johnny's headstone. Yep, the Greasers pooled their money to buy a small head stone reading:<p>

JOHNNY CADE.

ONE OF OUR OWN WHO WE LOVE & CARE FOR DEARLY.

WE'LL MISS YOU. NEVER FORGOTTEN.

It's really sweet that they did that. (I think Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis thought it up in the dead of night) Or so I think. Marcia thinks its insane that I still care about Ponyboy, Johnny and . I should forget that thought. Dallas Winston. I don't know how I can say his name. He is such a hood (the fact that his name gives me butterflies is sickening... a little). I know, the cheerleading Soc, Cherry Valance, dating-actually it should be dated, but you know- Dated the hottest Soc in town wanted a freaking hood!

He was so rude, but one look in Dally's deep caramel colored eyes said he was just as confused of life as the next Soc riding up my street. Anyway, I'm now walking over to a side path and sitting on a stone bench under a 'weeping willow' tree. I feel myself relax on the stone and stare at the highly priced headstone with fancy scriptures and comments from loved ones engraved into the copper-  
>beige stone,<p>

ROBERT "BOB" SHELDON

WE LOVE YOU. NEVER FORGOTTEN.

I feel a tear straying down my cheek and swipe it away, settling the black roses in the illusion of a small heart.

More tears come and go and I sit there for about an hour. I just stare at the stone, praying and sending mental letters to Bob, if he's in Heaven or Hell.

"Come here often? Crying over your boyfriend?" I look up to see a rueful Dallas Winston looking down at me. I pull most of my black-minidress-clad body back up on the stone bench from where I was leaning forward and grip the sides. He smirks and sits beside me.

"So what're you doing here?" I asked him cautiously, already knowing his answer.

"Johnny. I loved that kid like the brother I never had." He turns his head away and I touch his forearm- lightly. He turns back to face me and, on his pale face, I see some drying tears. He continues, "I know I shouldn't care but, it should've been me. He didn't deserve to die. He was sixteen and died because we had to stop by that stupid church again!" I run my hand up and down his arm, feeling the leather jacket under my fingers, and savoring the touch."I feel like its my fault." I tell him, "I feel like I owe you guys."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dallas stares at me, his eyes brimming. "You're a Soc. You shouldn't give a shit about-" He turned, immediately caught off-guard with my intensely deep stare.

I stare at him, trying to click the pieces of his information together. Jesus, he could be a girl, with all his moodswings... Suddenly, I find myself leaning forward and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

He stared at me, as if doing what I was minutes ago. Trying to fit me like a puzzle. He smirks, leans forward and gave me a kiss on the lips. Lightly, at first. Then, we were moving closer, as if merging into one. The kiss went from small and friendly, to intimate in seconds. He ran his tongue along the rim of my lips and I moan into him. Getting an opening, our tongues get acquainted. The intimacy is filling up inside me and my lips are molding against his own. His hands are on my waist and he's pulling me on his lap. I lean deeper into him and he goes to kiss my neck, nibble my earlobe and I jump slightly from his touch. Bob never had that effect on me. Ever. And it was almost as if dangerous, but safe at the same time.

He looks at me and grins, "Okay, there?"

I grin down at him and straddle in his lap, "I'm fine." I fold my hand into his and slip it out quickly. Smiling, I say coyly, "Later, Greaser." I could almost hear him smiling as I sashayed off, a light sway in my behind.

I never knew a graveyard could have something bloom, other than grief and sorrow. .

.

.

.

You know how I slipped my hand in and out of his? Well that just happened to hold my phone number. After my supper, I get a call from a phone booth downtown, "Hey Soc." I can hear him grinning through the phone and smile to myself, "Hey Greaser."

"You know, we never finished what we started," His voice sounds devilish. I grin.

"Ya know I might actually take you up on that." I smile and can hear him laugh.

"Meet me at the lot out in Greaser territory at.. hmm sevenish."

"Sounds like a date to me." I smirk and hang up.

.

.

.

.  
>After a soft quiet night at the Nightly Double, we went to some bar out by the midway between Grease-and-Soc territories. That Shepard guy had some good comment on me, but Dallas managed to scare him off by asking if he were in for a fight. After many beers later, we were stumbling into some motel, renting out a room and having some fun...<p>

I wake up feeling some strong arms around me. I glance at him and he smiles, "Hey."

"Hey." I grin and kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too baby."

.

.

.

.  
>One year later...<p>

Their relationship was still going strong. After that year, they were still madly in love and they'd gotten married with only immediate family: Her folks, the gang and a few other important people like Randy and some other nicer Socs like Marcia (oh yeah, her and Two-Bit Mathews left mid-wedding to hook up at some swanky hotel across the street!

A year after their marriage was finalized, they had a baby, named John Curtis Winston on August 26th, 2011.  
>(AN:PRESENT DAY!) and cliched, lived happily ever after... ;)3;D

A/N: Fluffy. 


End file.
